leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/The topic that has been discussed endless times - A fix for Lee Sin
=''Hello != Ah. The endless problem, the Blind Monk. Should i even begin on how is his kit overloaded, how many things could be easily removed, how versatile is he, barely possible to outscale... You know anyway. It's simple. He should be a guy able to do some tricky plays with mobility, displacing the enemy team or just a single target while also dealing noticable damage. And he is. But he's also the guy who can give true sight on enemies (and then do it again), sustain off with 25% lifesteal and spell vamp (!), wardhop, shield himself and someone, push fast, etc etc... '''Mechanical overload. The key words.' As much as nerfing a champion in a non-number based way seems hard, it really isn't. You just look at what's not needed (therefore creating an overload) or too good and either reduce, limit, or remove it. That's about it. Simply - it's not about removing the core, the signature moves of a champion. The everything else that is not creating this core is the target. Look at other junglers. Some utilize less mechanics, some more. But the more mechanics they have, the more are those adjusted not to create an overload. . She was the #1 pick to get against Lee for quite long time. She featured a similiar problem, yet not as huge as Lee. Then she got nerfed. Now she brings a lot of utility, but in reduced power, being able to do a lot while not doing too much. And that's about it - a champion can be either very good at few things or good at many things, not very good at many things and then still good at others. What's the real weakness of Lee Sin? I honestly can find only one - quite weak in dueling offtanks/bruisers. But besides of that there's nothing more to note. Here we go with the fix. ---- 'Base stats' For all the mobility Lee Sin gets from his abilities, i believe he doesn't need such high base movement speed. *Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350 ---- ' - Duel, clear camps, push, make your resource limitless' I will be honest - i'm fine with this ability. It's not really OP or something. The energy restore might be overwhelming, but it's actually limited as it forces to throw in some attacks between using abilities. ---- ' + - Poke, grant true sight, then engage and execute' Not a really strong poke, but once it hits, it grants access to a 1300 range gapcloser and execute. Given more damage, could be easily comparable to an ultimate ability (Ugh!). Of course, i got a fix for that. *Cast range reduced to 1250 from 1300. *No more deals damage based on target's missing health. *Now deals double base damage to monsters. Well, what does it mean? A little of range got cut off to actually not extend over his sight range. Execute damage got removed, and the two abilities combined still will deal 100/160/220/280/340 . Resonating Strike deals double base damage to monsters, since without missing health damage, Lee's jungle clear would be definitely crippled. This of course won't deal as much damage as the missing health component. ---- ' + - Dash to ''any ally (wards included), grant a shield, then get lots of sustain' Save the ward! No, wait, it actually saves either you or your gank. But anyway, it's like protecting the ward. Can do that? Nope. But let it be. Wards aren't free, or are limited with a solid cooldown (a.k.a. trinkets). I think it's okay. Even the shield granted is fine. But then, free sustain. First rank - just 5% of life steal and spell vamp. Not much, but still nice. Fifth rank - TWENTY FIVE PERCENT. FOR BOTH. You are granted a + level sustain, except even better. Wow, just what is that. *No more grants spell vamp. *Life steal increased to 6%/11%/16%/21%/26%. Spell vamp is just out-of-nowhere thing and shouldn't be on Lee Sin. The 1 additional percent of life steal is purely for early game to build up a bit for no more healing from spells. ---- ' + - deal damage and apply true sight in an AoE, then slow down' Not really overloaded. Except for one little thing. *Now grants only normal sight. Want to get the invisible target? Try your luck with , not with a huge AoE. ---- ' - deal massive damage, save yourself or assure a kill, create a mess in teamfight''' The allmighty HIKKU! Well, what can go wrong there? It's just a 1200 range knockback with huge damage that can also affect multiple targets. With a low cooldown. Perfect! One of most impactful ultimates in the game. The knockback distance is just ridiculous, not to mention the other effects and how differently can it be used. *Cooldown increased to 110/90/70 from 90/75/60. *Knockback distance now scales with rank and is 900/1000/1100 instead of 1200. Still scary, yet no more ridiculous. ---- That's all, thanks for reading. Share your opinion in comments. If you notice any mistakes in the post, please tell me, as i was writing the post at late night, so i maybe did some silly mistakes due to being tired. Category:Blog posts